User blog:Yannickl/What specialness and muchness hand crafted art have to make it the true art
Nowadays, we see so many digital arts on the net,they are gorgeous,perfect and even the one knows noting about art can make a masterpiece.But,the traditional art is still the king,it has its specialness and muchness.Why?please read the reasons below: Firstly,the real traditional art is like a letter written by hand,I said "real",because there are a great many digital fake hand-drawn pictures on the net.If you are lucky enough to spend a day in a museum like le Louvre,you should look closely at the paintings there.They are not as real as photos.They are drawn stroke by stroke,line by line,and when you look close enough,you will see the stroke so clearly that you can experience how the artist drew this by reading the lines!And every line and stroke is unique,they are randomly drawn by hand,some are longer some shorter,giving the whole picture a natural beauty.Every piece of art is combined with those unique strokes,which makes the whole picture unique.Even the greatest artist can never make a replica of his own work with every stroke exactly the same.You stand in front it,it's like reading that letter,you may feel the emotion of the writer when he write this,and the script can not be copied exactly the same,either. On the other hand,digital ones have perfect color and lines,in a word,everything is perfect.However,That's exactly the problem!All the lines are exactly the same,like a paper printed by a printer,neat,as real as a photo,but unnatural,can only be considered as a document,has much less beauty. Secondly,every paint has some imperfections however it's the imperfections that make every drawing unique and people like the paintings for their imperfections.That's why there is only one Monalisa.Even it turns yellow,people still admire it for this imperfection,and they even oppositely consider it as one of the reason why the painting is perfect!However,computer ones are just totally perfect but they look all the same,like a copy,and that's exactly what they are.Maybe computers can simulate the painting effect but they can never simulate the uniquement and specialness of every piece. Then let's look into the true meaning of art.Art is definitely a human thing,because when drawing by hands,people are creating,even those who make CG animations will design the character and the story by drawing a storyboard,they are creating,then it's the lower-leveled artists' work to make the CG version according to the storyboard on a computer,they are just producing. And finally,I'd like to say something about fake traditional art.They look like hand crafted paintings,but they are made by computers.How do I tell?As I mentioned before,the strokes and lines of the real hand crafted painting can be seen very clearly,you can tell how the artist drew this,and the lines have random length.Computer ones are just too gorgeous at first look,even more perfect than Leonado DA Vinci's,if you look really carefully,you will find every stroke is the same,it's too neat to have the nature beauty of other arts,and the color is so unnautrally filled,just like when you use" fill" in MS paint.And of course,distinguishing a fake one and a real one is as hard as appraisal of jewels for a beginner,but still,use your heart to feel. I write this article to encourage all of you to draw with you hand or finger,maybe you can't draw well,but you are creating,that's much better than digital!Maybe computers can help you make a masterpiece without trouble,but computers can never take you into the real world of art.I hope you all notice the true charm of art. P.S. I don't mean I hate digital,I just want you to understand that digital arts can never be as natural and "human" as the real traditional arts,If you draw for fun,it's ok to use computer,but if you want experience the true art,I suggest you go to the museums and draw by you own hand. Category:Blog posts